Chef Hatchet
Coverage thumb|left|198pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Chef is revealed to be the pilot of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. However, he doesn't seem to be trained enough and is also shown to be inept in doing so, as he catches a lot of turbulence throughout the episode. Chef is shown in Heather's cockpit confessional in which he constantly interrupts Heather by making suggestive comments about Alejandro, such as saying that he is "deliciously seductive" and "a pretty good looking guy to boot." Chef appears briefly in the first musical number, Come Fly With Us, replying to Heather asking if he knew how to steer the plane with, "I try." After the musical number, Chef tells the contestants that they have arrived in Egypt through the P.A system, and calls the musical numbers a bad idea, even though he had come up with the idea for the music in the season. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Chef isn't shown very much. In the cockpit confessional, Alejandro compliments him on how good of a job he is doing at flying the plane, to which he blushes. Chef is later shown in an Egyptian costume, dropping scarab beetles all over the place, before the episode's first musical number. After Chris announces the second part of the challenge, Chef is seen to be relaxing with Chris on the other side of the Nile River, with his feet on top of an intern. Later, after Ezekiel is eliminated, he takes too long putting on his parachute (instead using the time to scold his team for voting him off), and Chef had to brutally kick him out of the Plane. thumb|269pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Chef helps Chris introduce the challenge, by dressing up in a Chinese outfit. Chef used a katana to slice open the door on the plane, which caused the contestants to be sucked out of the plane. Chef is seen later, when Chris explains to the contestants that they will be making commercials to promote Chef's new candy, Chef Hatchet's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails. Chef decided that Team Amazon won the challenge, since he loves "exploding doughnuts," and decided Team Victory would vote someone off. At the beginning of Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Chef is shown to be steering the plane very badly, although by purpose. He demands everyone to "lock their butts to a seat," or in other words put their seatbelts on. After arriving in the frozen tundra of the Yukon, Chef serves Chris hot chocolate. Later at the Barf Bag Ceremony, Chef is there. When Chris asks him who is steering the plane, Chef says that he's "got it covered," as a camera goes to the plane's cockpit to reveal an inflatable Chef dummy steering the plane. In Broadway, Baby!, Chef hardly had any lines in this episode and hardly did anything of importance. After all the contestants reach the docks on their boats, Chef had to get the alligator to sign a waiver, at Chris' commands. Chef is later seen laughing hysterically in the confessional after Sierra reveals that Chris was once in a Boy Band called "Fametown." When Chris and Chef were in Central Park, Chris was telling Chef about a girl he knew who had a sister, and Chef asked him to give her his number. In the scene cut from the American airing, Chef is seen with Cody in the cockpit confessional. When Cody comments on how he thought he was going to die after falling into the Statue of Liberty's cleavage, Chef claims that it would have been a good way to go, and Cody agrees, chuckling. In Slap Slap Revolution, Chef is seen teaching the contestants dance moves for the "Dance Your Lederhosen Off" challenge. thumb|left|242pxAt the beginning of The Am-AH-Zon Race, Chef, in a nurse's outfit, is seen giving Alejandro an eyepatch after he was accidentally punched by Owen. When Team Amazon is captured by the Zing-Zings, Chef is revealed to have taken the batteries out of their walkie-talkies, and is seen in Chris' private headquarters, in the hot tub playing video games. Later, near the end of the episode, Chef finds Team Amazon, but is stopped by Heather who orders him to kneel down before the Zing-Zings, as she believes they think of her as a god. Chef disregards her and slices the ropes with an axe which tied Team Amazon, and reveals that the Zing-Zings were two Peruvian actors, acting out Shakespeare's Macbeth. Chef then reminds them that they lost the challenge and have to vote someone off. At the beginning of Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Chef is seen with Izzy in the cockpit confessional, and is irritated when Izzy keeps pressing buttons. After Izzy causes the plane to crash land in Paris, Chris complains to Chef that they were supposed to land at the Eiffel Tower, while Chef complains that Chris didn't put a door in for the cockpit. When Chris announces the challenge, he explains that Chef took the Venus de Milo, the Thinker, and the Statue of David and broke them up into pieces to scatter around the Louvre, Chef becomes worried once Chris mentions that the real statues are priceless, and that Chef made fake copies, implying that he may have destroyed the real statues. During Paris in the Springtime, Chef is seen tap-dancing next to Team Amazon. In Newf Kids on the Rock, Chef is seen driving the plane straight to the ocean where the casts next stop is. He pushes everyone out at the nearest exit, he sees Heather still on the plane holding the cushion, he grabs her and throws her out of the plane. In Jamaica Me Sweat, he ends up having to land the plane in Jamaica when they run out of fuel. Chris blames Chef for this, despite admitting that it was truly his fault for poorly managing the show's budget. In the challenge, he uses some of Chef's "bling" as the treasure that the contestants must retrieve from under the water. In I See London..., Chef finds Ezekiel hiding in the cargo hold and brings him to Chris. Chris decides to strike a deal with Ezekiel, thus evicting Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot from the first-class area so that there will be no witnesses, besides Chef. Much later, after the challenge ends, Chef is the one who explains to the contestants that he found Ezekiel down in the cargo hold, "homeschooling with the rats." Chris then says that, since Ezekiel could not avoid being captured, he must be thrown out of the plane immediately. Thus, Chef forcefully grabs Ezekiel and throws him out. Despite this, Ezekiel manages to hang onto the plane's wheels again, thus avoiding the Drop of Shame for the third time. thumb|278pxIn Greece's Pieces, Chef is assigned by Chris to be a sort of attendant to Duncan throughout the episode, and must whip him with a towel every time he speaks without singing. Chef is glad to do this, and does it often throughout the episode. In the beginning of The EX-Files, Chef is seen playing chess with Chris in Chris' quarters while his inflatable dummy flies the plane again, with Ezekiel in the co-pilot's seat. In Picnic at Hanging Dork, Chef attempts to land the plane, but is unable to deploy the landing gear due to Ezekiel sleeping underneath the wheels. Thus, he must fly low over the ground while the contestants jump out at high speed. He then presumably lands the plane off-screen. He later is seen with Chris, asking how long the journey will take and correcting Chris' judgment to two days. In Sweden Sour, Chef puts the cannons inside the teams' boats. He also gives each team three of his meatballs to launch at each other. In Niagara Brawls, Chef is seen putting Duncan, Owen, Cody, Alejandro, and a bear into the slot machine, and is seen during the second part of the challenge asking pairs questions about Canada. While asking Sierra and Cody, Sierra attempts to get Chef to get Cody to say "I Do" in an attempt to get Cody to marry her. After stating that Sierra is crazy, he orders the pair to go back. He is then seen asking the same questions to Courtney and Duncan, and announces they've won the challenge. thumb|left|210pxIn Chinese Fake-Out, Blaineley is seen in the cockpit trying to make an alliance with Chef, saying that she has network connections and thought he'd be great with a show of his own. When Chef says he never helps the contestants, Blaineley points out that he got busted for making an illegal alliance with DJ in the previous season. During the race on the Great Wall of China, Chef pulls a rickshaw carrying Blaineley, allowing her to shop along the way, and securing a spot for her in the final round. Chef is seen tired out after this, and states that if Blaineley is a size zero like she claims, then he is the Emperor of China. In the second round, he serves up a variety of authentic Chinese meals to the contestants, excluding Blaineley, who is given gourmet food. Chef is later discovered when Heather points out how Blaineley isn't complaining at all about her food, and is actually complimenting it, and Chef mentions he's ashamed for helping her cheat. After Blaineley, upon being eliminated, mentions that she was initially offered the job of hosting Total Drama, but declined it, he's seen reassuring Chris that he was the first choice for host, and compliments how he signs the episode off. Chef plays only a minor role in African Lying Safari, being punished for his actions in China. Throughout the episode, Chef is seen wearing the penalty parka, despite being in balmy Tanzania. In addition to sweating profusely, he is also pummeled by plums in the first challenge, mostly thanks to Sierra. He then releases Ezekiel into the wild, and much later, Chris reconciles with him for the illegal alliance and allows him to come back to the plane with him. Chef drives back to the plane, but accidentally causes Chris to fall off the jeep. thumb|220pxIn Rapa Phooey!, Chef and Chris get into a slap fight over the controls of the plane when Chris insists on flying it just once, which ultimately results in one of the Easter Island heads being knocked over.attempting to lift the statue back up, but Chef drops it to answer Chris' call on the walkie-talkie, thus leaving the statue to fall over again and crush the two interns. Chef then helps Chris push massive boulders down the tunnel to slow down the contestants. Towards the end of the episode, he is seen once again attempting to put the statue back in place, only for Heather (who was violently thrown aside by an angry condor) to fly into the statue and knock it over again. As Chris signs off the episode, Chef slaps his hand away twice to prevent him from touching the controls again. In Awwwwww, Drumheller, Chef helps Chris launch boulders at the contestants using a catapult, doing all of the hard work by lifting the boulders onto the catapult apparatus while Chris activates it. At one point, he accidentally launches Chef with a boulder at the same time. Chef then does the same to Chris (off-screen), as a boulder is seen landing with Chris stuck to it. Chef and Chris (strangely, both unaffected by their earlier injuries) have a barbecue while the contestants do their challenge. Towards the end of the episode, Chef is nowhere to be seen and is apparently on the plane at the elimination ceremony. He was never seen escaping the plane moments before Sierra accidentally blew it up (as many of the animals and Ezekiel were seen doing). Thus, he was on the plane when Sierra accidentally blew it up. However, he apparently survived the blast. In Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Chef is seen with Chris in the recap, in the destroyed cockpit of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Later, he is seen in the helicopter, following the contestants throughout the episode, alongside Chris. thumb|left|208pxIn Hawaiian Punch, Chef is seen wearing a Hawaiian outfit at the beginning of the episode. Later, he runs off of the island after the resident volcano explodes, and the island begins to be covered in burning lava. He is then seen on a green boat, similar to the Boat of Losers, with Chris next to him. However, the boat sinks once a burning Ezekiel crash-lands into it. There is a scene after the closing credits in which Chef Hatchet is seen placing Alejandro into the Drama Machine after his "little lava accident." Total Drama: Revenge of the Island thumb|200pxIn Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Chef is seen sitting next to Chris, laughing at Owen's misfortune. Earlier, he passed out rewards, but got hurt in the process. Lightning laughed, he threw a hacksaw at him. Jo laughed, he threw a trampoline at her. At the elimination ceremony, he is seen with his biohazardous-safe suit while holding the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom. Trivia *The only episodes Chef did not appear in - The Aftermath: III, Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Aftermath Aftermayhem, and Hawaiian Style - were all Total Drama Aftermath episodes. *He continues to wear the dress for several episodes in Total Drama Action, including the opening sequence. He refused to wear it during the award ceremony in 3:10 to Crazytown, but he is later seen wearing it in again in The Sand Witch Project. In Total Drama World Tour, he is seen wearing this in Niagara Brawls. Gallery Avatarlargechef-1-.png Hef093.png|Chef in his pilot costume. Chef Ninja.png ChefSharpTurn-1-.png|Chef Hatchet takes a sharp turn in the opening sequence, causing all of the contestants to fall off the top. ChefPlane-1-.png|Chef pilots the Total Drama Jumbo Jet in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. CIH.jpg|Chef interrupting Heather. 639px-Slaves are the interns-1-.png|Chris and Chef wait for the teams to cross the Nile. 639px-SuperCrazyHappy030-1-.png|Chef during Chris's sign-off. 639px-TDWT4 16-1-.jpg|Chef's dummy takes over flying duties as Chef attends the elimination ceremony. TDWT5 20-1-.jpg|Chef laugh hysterically to the point of tears. TDWT5 15.jpg|Chris has Chef make the gator sign a waiver so he can appear on the show. Izzythirdarm-1-.jpg|Izzy punches Chef with an apparent third arm. 640px-Amazon chef kills ghosts-1-.png|Chef uses the walkie-talkie batteries to play video games. Yuuwe.png|Chef is annoyed when Izzy starts pressing buttons in the Cockpit. Chef.png|Chef Hatchet in the Area in Newf Kids on the Rock. ChrisChefArgue.png|Chris and Chef arguing about the funds. SmugChef.png|Chef grins after throwing the musical accompaniment at Chris. Ctr.png|Chef Hatchet tires a Ezekiel fthe Jet. 66-3.png|Chef whipping Duncan when he talks instead of sings. Ctrty6.png|Chef plays the bouzouki. LOLZZZ.png|Chris and Chef laughing at Owen's hairdo. Sierrafangirl.png|Chef Hatchet of polici in concent. 71-10.png|Chef Hatchet cross customs and win the challenge with Duncan and Courtney. BlaineChefAlliance.PNG|Blaineley allies with Chef by offering a television deal. Blaineleycockpit.jpg|Blaineley makes an illegal alliance with Chef. Tiredchef.png|Chef is tired after pulling Blaineley across the Great Wall of China. Screen shot 2010-08-28 at 3.43.27 PM.png|Chris and Chef get into a slapfight over the controls. Africa chef sweating.png|Chef wearing the penalty parka for helping a former contestant cheat in the last challenge. Cheflikesit.PNG|Chef awaits the command to push a boulder. Mexico chris chef broken plane.png|Chris and Chef does the recap in the now destroyed cockpit of the plane. EveryoneLaughsHP.PNG|Chef Hatchet and The contestants, except Heather, laugh as Chris's boat sinks. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Cher4eeee.png|Chef, annoyed, during the opening sequence. 37075 231931573608814 430458382 n.jpg|Chris and Chef looking for the challenge and laugh plasma. Categoría:Males Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Hosts on Total Drama.